


Welcome To Hell

by yaoigirl22



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Approves A LOT., He’s not ashamed of his heritage, His team isn't the first group of people that's been kidnapped by his parent, Humor, M/M, People are very confused, Pre-Slash, Ray finds humans comprehension of Time adorable., Ray has lived many lives and not just in this Earth or reality., Ray isn’t exactly Hell, Ray knows this…and approves., Snart would make an awesome Hell King., Supernatural - Freeform, Well not yet - Freeform, he is Hell-To-Be., he just knows how humans are.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoigirl22/pseuds/yaoigirl22
Summary: Ray is the physical personification of Hell, no seriously, he is. The Human race has greatly exaggerated a lot of things. Anyway, that is who he is; very few in the human world know this. He wanted to keep it that way for reasons. One day, while with the team, said team gets kidnapped by his "mother". He’s not happy about it. Also, Snart would make an awesome Hell King.





	1. Let's Talk About Ray Palmer

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching an old episode of Supernatural, and for some reason my plot-bunny was like. "Hey, why not have Ray be the physical personification of Hell?" and it just took off from there. 
> 
> I have no shame.

In the world of humans, he goes by many names, and his purpose is equally many.

And they are, to a degree, all true.

Expect for one.

He is not evil, and the place that is his home isn’t either. In fact, he’s not really a **_he_** , it’s just easier than trying to explain ** _what_** exactly he is.

He just **_Is_** , same as his mesya before him, and so on.

That being said, when he turned of age, he was kicked out of his home, and told to see the human world.

And what a world, and the humans who inhabit it.

He watched them, he was with them, but never **_been_** with them. Not truly. And Perhaps never will.

Though-out his years, he had gone by many names, been many things.

King, Queen, Beggar, Knight, Warrior, Solider. Son, Daughter. Friend, Enemy. Too many to name.

In the year 1981, he is Ray Palmer.

**_~.~_ **

Having spent time with Team Arrow, Team Flash, and now the Legends; it was easily making this century his favorite, and maybe even his favorite version of Earth among other things (though his favorite reality goes to the one with those humans with the X-gene and the metal billionaire).

He’s never been a superhero before, nor had he met a more interesting group of humans/mortals.

Their comprehension of Time was adorable though. He really needed to tell his aunt about it, although knowing her, she probably already knew. Her being Time, and all. Anyway, back to the humans.

Spending time with them, made it hard to understand why some in the Other World could not admire humans.

Yes. They were cruel, violent and destructive in general toward each other and everything around them. Not to mention, sometimes just plain **_dumb_**.

But.

They were also kind, gentle, compassionate. Smart, and capable of making, and doing great things. They can defy expectations, have done so again, and again. So young, innocent, and could feel emotions that took **_centuries_** for those in the Other World to even feel a fraction of, so strongly.

Even now, they were still surprising him. And he loved it, and them.

Which probably explained Snart.

When the Oculus exploded, and took Snart with it. Ray wasn’t worried, instead he played the part of the grieving teammate and friend, help get the team’s revenge. Freed Kendra, and Carter, and then when Rip gave them those hours to themselves to think about whether or not they wanted to join him in his quest to protect Time.

Ray got to work.

He found Snart, well some of him, the rest of him had been scattered through time. And what was hours in the human world, but only minutes in different realms. Ray had Snart back, well in body at least. His mind was another matter. Thankfully, his aunt was more than happy to take the human and fix what being scattered had done. It took about three months in human time for Snart’s mind to be fully healed, in that time, they had lost Rip. They found him again, well he found them, Rip also happened to be brainwashed by the Legion of Doom (And yes Sara, it’s an awesome name).

Mick hit him really hard on the head.

It worked, and after a few nights of talks, some involving vodka. And after Jax punched him, they had their Captain back.

Then came the really hard part.

If it was anyone else, steering the team in the right direction without their knowing would probably be a nightmare, but Ray had centuries and more of practice. And what his team call aberrations, helped a lot too.

There was explosions, crude language, hugging. Some tears, punches to the face, even more tears, and hugging.

They got Snart back.

Ray was content.


	2. Kidnapping is only a crime if you get caught…..and it’s on Earth.

While Rip would never admit it out loud, they had what was pretty much the Buddy System when they disembarked from the ship. His buddy for today was Len, which was a bit of a problem.

The man would make an **_awesome_** Hell King. Like **_really_** awesome.

He was intelligent, and patient. Calm, composed, and level-headed. Ruthless when needed. And even though the only people he **_truly_** cared about was his sister, that fact that the man was able to care enough for the team showed potential of more. He also smelled like cookies! Specifically, Christmas cookies, Ray didn’t think was possible for a person to smell like that naturally.

All of these **_did_** things to Ray.

What was worse, was that after the Incident, a bit of the Occulus still lingered in the man. Something Ray was sure was because either his Aunt purposely left it in there or she couldn’t get it out without doing damage to the man. Either way, it intensified his scent, and made him want to rub up against the man, among other things. It also made Len sensitive to the Other World, which gave the good doctor the feeling that that Len knew who Ray really was, or at least suspected that something was off about the Atom because of it. On a side note, Mick wasn’t fooling him either, you don’t just stop being Chronos, not to mention being in the Vanishing Point also gave humans a sense of the Other World, extended periods of time traveling did the same thing….which probably explained the funny look Rip gave him that first day on the Waverider.

Len also stared at him more.

All in all, it tested his nerves being alone with the man.           

“Something on your mind Raymond?”

Leaving his thoughts for another time, Ray turned his attention to the thief; those amazing eyes were staring at the building behind Ray despite asking a question.

“Nothing in particular,” Ray answered, “you?”

Len’s eyes flickered to him, before back to the building, “Nothing that would interest you.”

“I doubt that.”

Len smirked.

They were in New Zealand 2001, and they had tracked the Time Aberration to the building that Len was currently watching over Ray’s shoulder. The little café they were in was an open Gay and Lesbian bar, it had been Sara’s idea for the two of them to act like a couple on a date while doing recon on the building.

She had been very excited about it.

Ray had a feeling she’s expecting something to happen.

Pushing that back for later, Ray turned back to the food he had ordered, “This is really good, here.”

Len stared at the plate that was slid over to him, before picking up his fork. “It is good.” The man said after swallowing.

_Wow guys, riveting conversation going on._

Ray rolled his eyes, while Len smirked at Sara’s dry tone, “If I had Mick as my date, you would be enjoying much more steamer conversations.”

“I feel like I should be insulted somehow,” said Ray.

“Only a little,” Len teased, taking another bite out of Ray’s food, Ray just let him at it.

 _Mr. Rory is busy._ Came Rip’s replay.

_Besides, the two of you make a cuter couple, right Rip?_

_Adorable,_ came the dry reply.

Ray snickered, grinning when Len proceeded to ask the Captain which one of them was cuter.

After that it went better than expected considering it was, you know, them. So Ray should have known something would have happened.

One minute, he, Snart, Amaya, and Jax were making their way back to the ship. Bickering as usual, and making bets on who Rip will start into first during his usual scolding. The next, Ray heard the familiar sound of Time, and air ripping open; and his teammates were gone. He stared at the empty space, then he lifted a finger to his com.

“Rip? Mick? Doctor Stein? Sara? Nate?”

No response, eyes narrowing, he continued on his way to the ship.

It was gone.

_“……I’m going to kill them.”_

**_~.~_ **

“Ray is going to kill you.”

“It was an accident!”

“Maybe we should just throw them back.”

“They’re not fish!”

While the unknown voices continued bickering, Rip continued upheaving the contents of his stomach, some ways from him; Mick was sprawled on the ground, grumbling about the world tilting. Sara was hunched over looking very green, Snart was blinking rapidly, Stein kept twitching, and Jax’s teeth kept chattering. Amaya was furiously rubbing at her ears, and Nate’s powers kept turning on and off.

“…..We should probably get them to Dane.”

It took some convincing for the Legends to let themselves be escorted to a room, once there, they were looked over by a rather tall man, who switched between helping them and yelling at the ones who brought them. When he left, Rip was the first one to speak.

“I’m not sure how to procced with this,” the Captain said, he was still in the bed, wrapped up in a soft cozy blanket. In his hands was some kind of slightly bitter tea that had helped calm his stomach.

The rest of his team was doing better as well, the man’s, Dane, treatment working surprisingly quick. However, before the two could answer, the door burst opened and Ray came strolling in, looking one part annoyed and one part angry

“Mesya!”

“Oh, Raymond, there you are!”

“Don’t “Raymond” me. Mesya, why did you kidnap my teammates? And why didn’t you do anything to stop it Monroe!?”

“Since when has your mesya ever listened to me?”

“I was looking for you Raymond, did you know that your—”

“Well, now I do, but that still doesn’t—”

“Erm, excuse me.”

Ray, and the ones called Mesya, and Monroe, turned and looked at the curious and bewildered Legends.

“Oh,” Ray scratched the back of head, realizing how this must look, “um…..”

“Oh my!” said the one called Mesya, “Where are our manners, my apologizes for the sudden kidnapping. However, if it makes you feel any better, I was aiming for Ray.”

**_~.~_ **

The one called Mesya, was actually called Nick (which was actually a nickname), mesya was what Ray called them. Ray said it roughly translated to mother. Nick’s appearance doesn’t help at all in whether or not the Atom was joking. Nick looked neither male nor female, not even their voice helped to determine their gender, all this just added to their confusion.

Because apparently, they were in Hell.

……..Yeeeaaaah.

There may or may not have been some freaking out once it clicked.


	3. Apparently, some wires got crossed

“So…..Hell.”

“Hell.”

“Hell is real.”

“Yep.”

“Fire, and brimstone?”

“That’s actually on a lower level.”

“There are levels?”

“Just one, and it’s for the ones who have been very naughty, like Hitler….and broccoli.”

“….Oh.”

“You guys okay?”

“No, Doctor Palmer, we are not okay!” Stein said as he paced back and forth, “Do you know what this could do to….everything!”

“We have a good idea,” Nick smiled, looking very much entertained by their reactions.

Ignoring his mother, Ray took in the rest of the team, whose expression ranged from shock to “do not compute.” Finally, Jax spoke up, the words came out slow, as though his mind had yet to catch up with his mouth. However, considering that none of them had started running out the door screaming yet, Ray called it a success.

“So, are you guys demons?” He asked.

And while he did say “you guys,” his eyes were on Ray. In fact, once the question sunk in, all of the Legends were staring at Ray, even Stein had stopped his pacing. Not at all bothered by it, Ray tried to figure out how to answer the question. Unlike how his mesya went about telling his father, the Atom couldn’t just blurt out that he was the physical personification of Hell, or will be once his mother stepped down.

And that was the **_easy_** explanation.

The problem was, they wouldn’t believe him. Despite time travel, meta-humans, and just about everything else they’ve faced, they will not believe that the giant man-puppy that is Raymond Palmer is in fact Hell. And that mainly had to do with the fact that they all had a preconceived notion as to what Hell, was and is.

And the Ray they knew did not fit that notion.

Finally after a long, almost anxious silence, Ray shrugged, “Sure, let’s go with that.”

They all pick up on the fact that Ray didn’t say “yes,”….or no. They left it alone for now, because, hellllloooo! They. Were. In. Hell.

“That explains a lot,” Mick said in the silence, and having everyone look at him, “thought it was some leftovers from the Time pigs though.”

“Care to elaborate Mr. Rory?” Rip said when Mick didn’t say anything else.

“After coming back to the team, I noticed that Haircut felt off, like he didn’t belong. Didn’t bother me much, cause like I said, leftovers.”

“Ah, that.” Said Ray, “That was most likely your sixth sense telling you that I’m not human. All humans have the “sense”, however it had dulled into feelings. Like hair standing on end for example. And usually, it stays that way, but sometimes you have humans born with ** _more_** , or they gain more. You being in the Vanishing Point as long as you were, amplified your sixth sense.”

Mick stared blankly at Ray.

“You can see dead people now,” Len told him.

“Oh…wonder if my Aunt Greta will pop up.”

“You had an Aunt named Greta?” Nate asked.

“Yeah, fun woman, wicked right hook. Made awesome pie.”

“As interesting as this conversation is,” Rip said, looking anything but interested, “perhaps we should move back to our previous topics.”

“Don’t know, I kind of want to know more about Aunt Greta.” Nick hummed.

“Me too actually,” Ray agreed.

“I want to know why we were kidnapped in the first place,” said Sara.

“Like I said, I was aiming of Ray.”

“You were aiming,” the Assassin said after a moment, “for Ray, and you just….missed?”

“Yep!” Nick chirped popping the p, next to them, Monroe sighed.

“…. ** _How_**?” this came from Nate, and like his teammates, was clearly lost on how in the world Nick **_missed_**.

“You all spent so much time with Ray that his presence mixed with yours. So the spell mistakenly thought you were him, and grabbed you instead.”

“Which one did you use anyway?” Ray asked.

“The Full Moon one.”

None of the Legend missed the look Ray gave his mother, however, no one made mention of it. Probably had something to do with the way Nick turned to stare at them.

“Well, anyway, it’s going to take some time to send you guys back,” he then said, surprising them.

“Why is that?” asked Amaya.

“Honestly the fact that you all made it through with just side-effects is a miracle in itself. The spell wasn’t for human transportation.”

“But there are spells for that? Humans I mean,” Jax said.

“Yes, I mean, obviously there’s the natural way, souls and all. But there are spells in which it allows humans to pass through the barrier that separates the worlds unharmed.”

“So send us back with one of those,” said Nate.

“What Nick did,” Monroe spoke up “it messed with your bodies. Made them vulnerable for lack of better words, so using any kind of spell now to send you back, could cause injures, or worse death.”

“So what do we do?” Sara asked.

“Give it a month,” Nick said, “by then, you’ll be fine.”

“A month?!”

Nick nodded, “Don’t worry, a month here is about a week, or two there. There’s also the fact that we will be sending you back to the exact moment the spell took you.”

The Legends turned to Ray, “That’s the best option,” he said, “and honestly, do you guys **_really_** want to leave without taking a look around first?”

……Well, when you put it like that.

**_~.~_ **

 Ray had them change clothes (the Waverider was in the “garage”), not that it would matter if the inhabitants knew they were Time Travelers or that were not exactly supposed to be here. But Ray figured they may as well do the full experience, clothing, and all.  So after shoving them in a room that was filled with clothes and changing rooms, he left them to it.  Forty minutes later, he was strolling into the hallway he told them to meet him in once they were finished dressing, having changed clothes himself.

“Nice,” Ray said after looking them over, “okay, let’s go. Oh! Before I forget. Len, Mick, don’t steal or lift anything. Because there is a good chance that either the items are cursed, or the owners will curse you. And none of us wants that.”

“What kind of curses?” Len asked, honestly curious.

“Some are harmless enough, and usually last a couple of hours or days. Some actually last until you give it back to its current owner, though some won’t end until you give it to the ** _original_** owner. Which is kind of fun, like a treasure hunt.”

This got him looks.

 “And then there are those curses that are more harmful,” Ray continued on, “and either need a certain spell, or they kill you.”

“Duly noted.” Len said after a long moment of silence.

Smiling, Ray turned, and headed for the door, the Legends after glancing at each other; followed him out the door. The moment the door closed behind him, Jax turned around to look. And was surprised to see a normal two story house, he expected something bigger considering the size of the rooms they had been in.

“Jefferson!” Martin called.

“Coming!” With one last look, Jax hurried to catch up with the others.

They shuffled out the tall metal gate, and down a hill to what was a village. A very bustling village, that looked like it popped straight out of a fairytale novel. Cobblestone streets, quaint little cottages, the whole nine yards.

Then there were the villagers, villagers with wings, tails, scales and strange colored eyes, and that’s from what they could see.

“ _Contane,_ welcome back!” said a passing….woman.

It was hard to be sure with the feathers, and all, but it sounded like one.

“Thank you,” Ray said, “it’s good to be back.”

“ _Contane_?” Amya inquired, she hoped she had said it right, it sounded like she did, and Ray didn’t correct her.

The team tuned a corner, and into what looked like a market, it looked like they were getting ready for some kind of celebration or another; banners were being hung, and decorations were being put up.

“What’s going on here?” Jax asked, watching as some stall was being set up by a man who’s hands were glowing purple, items floating around him.

Ray stared, expression bewildered, which quickly lit up in realization, and delight, “It’s _Omeyatai!”_ He said to them, “the celebration of the Treaty between Heaven and Hell.”

“Heaven is real!?”

“Why wouldn’t it be real? You’re in Hell right now.”

“Good point.”

“What treaty?”

Ray smiled, and went on about how the war between Heaven and Hell had finally stopped, and a treaty was formed. As he talked, Amaya realized he never answered her question.

**_~.~_ **

They returned about three hours before the festivities were to begin, Ray showed them to their rooms where they could rest before they were to head back to the village. He then went to search for his mother, and Monroe, he found them in his parents’ room. Monroe was fast asleep in the bed, his mother was out on the balcony, kneeling and in meditation. Ray went over, leaned against the railing and waited.

“Enjoy your outing?” Nick asked, nothing even bothering to open their eyes.

“They did, going back for the festival,” Ray said, “there is a good chance something is going to blow up by the end of the night.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Nick smiled as they opened his eyes.

Ray laughed, it was true, it wouldn’t be a party if something didn’t explode, or that the reason for the explosion was because of him, and his family.

“Is Father going to make it?” He then asked.

“He will, he’s actually using it as an excuse to get out of the Council meeting.”

No one liked the Council meetings.

“So, why were you trying to kidnap me? Calling would have been easier, and less messy.”

Nick doesn’t speak, and Ray knew that meant that they were weighing their words carefully, finally his mother spoke. “Have you noticed anything off?”

“Off, how?” Ray asked.

“Just anything.”

“And **_why_** would I notice? Does it have anything to do with the spell you used?”

Again, Nick paused, this time however, they looked nervous and a bit afraid. “The barrier cracked.”

Ray goes very still, his heart started hammering, and it took him a while to focus on his mother’s words.

“Though nothing had come through, there have been reports of irregular happenings in both worlds.”

Ray took a deep breath, and Nick watched him, worry in his eyes.

“Well,” Ray said after a long tense moment, “there wasn’t anything on my end.”

And there wasn’t, just the usual, perhaps it just hadn’t reached his end yet. Speaking of which “….Do you want me to seal the barrier?”

His mesya goes stiff, “I rather you didn’t.”

“I’m the only one who can.”

And there it was, that look of guilt, guilt that shouldn’t be because Ray never blamed his family, and he still can’t convince them otherwise.

“Mesya—”

Nick held up a hand, “I’m your Mesya, I love you, and have done all I could to protect you, When I failed in that, of course I’m going to carry that guilt.”

“But it wasn’t—”

“My fault, I know, but the heart tells otherwise.”

Ray went, kneeled before his mesya, and pressed their foreheads together.

**_~.~_ **

About an hour in, there is a knock on his door, reluctantly, Len got up from the ** _best_** bed he’s has ever laid in, and answered it.

It was Dane.

“Hello,” Dane said politely, “I’m here to check on you, make sure everything is fine.”

Unlike Nick, Dane was clearly male, tall, and just like Nick, human looking. No hint of claws, fangs, wings, etc. He had brown hair, and grey eyes, stern features soften by the slight concern Len could see.

“Everything is working,” Len said.

“Nothing wrong with your vision?”

“Twenty, twenty.”

Dane hummed, “May I check?” he then asked, “just to be sure.”

Aware that he was in an unknown place, and rather not have any surprises, Len let him. Dane asked him to sit in the chair, and once Len does, he took out a light from his bag that all doctors had. Possible demons doctors included. Len cooperated, moving his head when told too, and such. Rolling up his sleeve so his blood pressure could be taken (a little low but that apparently was normal when being pulled through what was essentially a wormhole, and he’d be fine if he ate something), lifting his shirt so Dane could listen to his heartbeat. All that fun stuff.

“So,” Len drawled when Dane was done, and packing up, “do you always make house-calls when Raymond’s mother kidnaps people?”

“You and your friends aren’t the first ones to be kidnapped by Ray’s mesya.”

“Not sure if I should find that worrying or suggest that Nick and Rip start a club.”

Dane chuckled as he closed his bag, then turned, “Allow me to properly introduce myself, I’m Dane. Head doctor of the family, Knight of Heaven, and Ray’s Uncle by marriage.”

Len blinked as he processed the information, “So you’re an Angel?”

There is a Heaven, so of course there would be Angels, still didn’t stop him from being surprised.

“No,” Dane smiled, “believe it, or not, I am human….mostly.”

“How are you **_mostly_** human?”

While they all had their theories, the Team, and Len himself, all agreed that the Occulus had merged with Len during that explosion. It’s why he could notice sudden changes in the timeline quicker then Gideon, how he felt or sometimes saw things that weren’t supposed to be, which, like Mick said; explained Raymond. Once, he had even frozen time, though he had never been able to do it again. There was also this hum of energy that sometimes radiated through-out his body, like something is waiting to get out, or waiting for Len to let it out.

To make a long story short, Dane didn’t **_feel_** right.

“It’s a long story, which I would love to tell, but I have the rest of your friends to check over before you go to the festival. Though I’m sure Ray will gladly tell you should you ask.”

With that, Dane gave a polite bow of the head, and left.

Len, after a moment, went back into the bed, moaning happily at the feel. The room itself was cozy, yet still held a type of elegance. The bed wasn’t overly big, and like stated before felt **_amazing_** (The mattress was coming with him when they leave, the sheets too), behind one door was a bathroom. Said bathroom had a shower in the corner, and a **_huge_** bathtub in the middle of the room, with jets. Sara had banged on his door excitedly, and squealed over hers then his when she saw it, then stated that she and Amaya were going to take a bubble bath together and weren’t getting out until they looked like they could be related to a raisin

He wasn’t invited to the bubble bath party.

There were clothes in the closet, suspiciously his size, Ray had told the team that if they didn’t like anything in there, they were welcomed to go back to the room where they had first changed in, and pick out something.

However, before all that, Len was going to sleep. Suddenly tired (also normal according to Dane), he’ll explore later. Probably tomorrow, depending on how he felt.

He slept.

When he woke up, it’s to Mick banging on his door, and yelling at him to get his ass out of bed. Len polite yelled back, telling the man to fuck off. To which Mick kindly responded with words that would have what was left of Jax’s innocent torn apart and stomped into the dust. Once his partner was dragged off by an amused Amaya, Len rolled and smooshed his face into the pillow, before sighing and getting up.

He went to bathroom, used the toilet, washed his hands, then came out to look through the closet.

He didn’t find something he liked, so off to the other room he went, he found Rip, and Nate in there. Sara coming quickly coming in behind him, her hair up and curly.

“You and Amaya enjoyed you’re bubble bath?” Len drawled.

“Yes, and we have another date later.”

“Am I invited to that one?”

“No.”

“You wound me,” Len playfully clenched his chest.

Rip snorted at their playfulness, before turning his attention to the chest he was looking through. Both Sara goes to the rack on the left, while Len joined Nate at the rack to the back. It doesn’t take him long to find something, and when he comes from behind the changing curtain, Sara grinned.

“Nice.”

Len was wearing black trousers and what looked like a black vest, over that was a double-breasted gentleman coat, it covered part of the upper legs, with two columns of button on both sides that stretched from the collar to the waist. Boots, and a cane that everyone in the room was sure the man picked up just so he could twirl it around.

With her outfit draped over one arm, and shoes in hand, Sara went beyond the curtain. Len settled down on a closed trunk and waited. Some minutes later, the woman pulled the curtain dramatically back, Nate whistled. When everyone was ready, they headed back to the same spot from earlier, however instead of Ray waiting for them, it was Monroe.

“Ray told me to escort you to the festival, he and Nick are waiting for Sebastian to arrive.” Monroe informed them.

“Who is Sebastian?” Asked Nate.

“Ray’s father, Nick’s husband, and King of Hell.”

“……….Excuse me?”


	4. Let's Party!!!!!

Before they left, Monroe gave each of them a signet ring. Sliver, with the design of a black twisting tree, Len noticed that unlike the others, his was a soft blue with a sliver design. Keeping that in mind for later, Len listened as Monroe explained what they were for.

“You use those rings as payment for anything that’s being sold at the festival tonight. Just give it to the teller, they’ll do the rest, and give it back.”

Once that was done, they headed out, through the gate, down the hill and to the village market. And while the village had looked nice that morning, tonight it had transformed into something that could only be described as well….magical. An odd thing to think as they were in Hell.

White balls of lights float—no, weaved through the air, and the crowd, some were even being chased by children, the villagers were dressed as elegantly as them. The mood was joyous, excited, and just plain happy, from the entertainers, to the spectators, store, stall, and cart sellers.

Nate had happened to look up, and the stars were freakin **_dancing!_** He stared, jaw to the floor, just watching until Amaya tugged at his arm.

When Monroe, after saying hello to a passing group, turned to his own to tell them to not to run off, he merely sighed when he found an empty spot.

They were gone.

**_~.~_ **

The Legends had split into two groups, Amaya, Sara, and Jax in one, and Martin, Nate, Rip, Mick, and Len in another. With an amused smirk, Len followed Mick with everyone else as the man made a beeline for a food stall.

“Hello,” smiled the woman, red reptilian eyes as warm as her smile.

“I want whatever that is,” Mick tilted his head to the other person cooking the meat on a grill a bit away to her left.

“Okay!” She chirped, before talking to the one cooking in a different language that had a slight hiss to it.

The person answered back in the same language, before they went about preparing the food.

“How will you be paying?” she asked.

Mick took off the ring, and held it out to her, the woman’s expression brighten a bit, before she took it, pressed the symbol in an ink pad, stamped it on a parchment, cleaned it off, then handed it back to Mick. The food is soon handed to the man, Mick took it with a nod of thanks.

“Thank you very much!” The woman called after them.

“How is it?” Martin asked watching with some fascination as Mike shoved about half the food in his mouth.

“Pretty good.” Mick said around a mouthful.

The group weaved through the crowd, stopping to look at anything of interest, At one point Rip had to drag the Professor away from a small store where he gotten into a heated debt with the owner that Len was pretty sure was a ghost.

They eventual bumped into the others, who excitedly told them about the baby dragons they were able to play with.

“Their mother said that the herd comes every year so that their younglings can interact with the villagers.” Jax told Stein, “apparently they live in the nearby forest, and—”

“I’m sorry,” Stein interrupted, “but did you say that their mother **_told_** you this?”

Jax nodded, “Yeah, dragons can talk apparently, cool right.”

“That not much of a surprise,” Rip looked away from where Sara was showing him the knife she got from a Dwarf selling them, “stories have told of dragons talking.”

“It is to me, my studies and interests never ventured into the subjects of dragons.”

“I imagine not,” Rip smiled a little.

The group go their separate ways, Len and his group going to where Jax told them where the dragons were.

**_~.~_ **

Monroe found all of them fighting in a tavern, sighing, and not for the first time wondering **_why_**. The Knight easily weaved through the mess, grabbing one Legend at the time and shooing them out, once he had the last member, Mick, and by the ear of all things, he herded them all to the village courtyard. There was already a crowd there, they parted for Monroe and the others, some even calling out to the Knight.

“Here,” he said once they were in the front, “stay. Don’t move, it’s about to start.”

“What is?” Nate asked.

Monroe grinned, before disappearing into the sea of people.

**_~.~_ **

There is a shift in the air, and the crowd goes quiet with anticipation, Len glanced away around him for signs of something until movement in the front gained back his attention.

Eyes, big, brown, and familiar to him, because he spent who knows how long on a ship that was only so big, he knew what they looked like if light hit just right. Knew what made them shine, and what made them darken with sadness. Eyes, big, brown, and familiar to him.

They weren’t.

Eyes big, brown, and old. Far older than anywhere they’ve been, they told stories, of lands, people, the seen, and unseen. Eyes, big, brown, old, and powerful.

A power that radiate from body, and made his shiver, made his knees **_weak_**. And that scared him, because he hasn’t been weak in a long time, hasn’t felt this kind of fear since the first time his father took his fist to him, to his sister. And it hit, all of this **_hit_** him.

This was real.

Raymond, who he was, was real.

Eyes, big, brown, old, and powerful looked at him, and smiled. Warmly, gentle, and welcoming. And the fear, and weakness, and the panic was gone, a familiar warmth replacing them, and it was, like always, even if he’ll always deny it, welcomed, and wanted.

Raymond then started to sing.

Voice smooth, clear, yet soft, the language was unknown. No doubt as old as the singer was, perhaps even older. But it captured his, and the others attention all the same.

His voice is joined by his mother, who he only looked at once, then looked away back to Ray, the moment had been quick, but it was enough for him

Their voices mixed together until they were one, the same, yet different. Singing to them, and the starry sky above, who, to his amazement sang back. No…not the sky itself, but some place beyond it. The place where it’s said that light is eternal.

And when they were done, when voices faded, and when the gathered crowd clapped, and cheered for the pair, he stood there with the other Legends. None of them moved, pinned by the eyes. Big, brown, old, and powerful, that never once looked away.

**_~.~_ **

Jax is the first to wake, body heavy from both sleep, and the events of last night. He laid there, curled up with his pillow, briefly wondering if it was all just a dream, and if he was still dreaming. It when he hears the noise of bird—at least it sounded like birds— outside, that he decided to move.

 _“Not a dream,”_ he concluded upon entering the bathroom, and seeing his face in the mirror.

What was once elegant designs of orange and red, was nothing but a smeared mess. He remembered, after Ray’s song, he, and the others had been dragged by the man—demon?— to a section of the village where Orcs had apparently set up shop. And after an introduction to a few of the chiefs, Jax had found himself playing with some of the children, and the paint had been courtesy of one of older ones.

Either way, it had been fun.

Smiling a little, Jax went about cleaning off his face, brushing his teeth, then upon realizing he was still in the same clothes from last night, took a shower. When he emerged from the bathroom, there was a light grey shirt, and lounge pants waiting on the bed for him, a bed he was pretty sure wasn’t made before he went into the bathroom.

Jax stared, shrugged, and put on the clothes. Afterwards, he headed out, intent of finding a kitchen. Instead, he bumped into Ray’s dad. Sean, he was tall, hair dark, with eyes grey. They had all met the…man last night, each with feelings over the fact this was the King of Hell. He had been friendly enough, before Nick had dragged him off.

“Erm,” Jax said, eyes finding and locking onto the obvious hickey on Sean’s neck.

Sean raised a brow, amusment in his eyes.

“Erm,” Jax said again, “Hi?”

Sean snorted, “Good morning,” he then greeted amusment in his voice, “where are you off to?” he then asked.

“The kitchen…..does Hell have coffee?”

“Who do you think invented it?” Sean grinned before indicating for the human to follow him.

“…..That explains a lot.” Jax mumbled as he followed.

Sean laughed.

**_~.~_ **

Considering that the house was obviously bigger then it looked, Jax expected something grand when he entered the kitchen. And it kind of was, large with a fancy stove, counters, cabinets, a big fridge, and a pantry. However, the feel around it was different, it felt homey, which honestly was a little weird, Jax is pretty sure he’s not supposed to feel that way because of the fact that he was a time traveler, and one half of basically the Burning Man. But then again, all that was overlapped by the fact that he was in Hell, and had spent much the night before partying with Orcs, and talking to Dragons.

 “Do you like pancakes?” Sean then asked going over to the stove.

“Who doesn’t.”

Smiling, Sean started opening cabinets, “Good, you can help make them.”

And that’s how Jax ended up making the perfectly golden, “With a slight crispy edge” and fluffiest pancakes ever with the King of Hell.

 _“All I wanted to do was play football”_ Jax thought as he sipped his second cup of coffee, and Len came strolling in, dressed as casual as Jax was.

After greeting Jax, Len turned his attention to Sean, and stared at him. Probably had something to do with the fact that he was wearing a pink frilly apron.

“Pancakes?” Sean offered.

Len blinked, then shrugged, and helped himself to the ready food and coffee. Half way through the man’s meal, the rest of the Legends came stumbling in, with Rip having the biggest hang-over in the world.

“You only have yourself to blame,” Sara teased the groaning and whimpering man beside her, “Ray told you participating in a drinking contest with the Dwarf was a bad idea.”

Rip groaned, and prayed for the sweet release of death…..which, considering where he was, he could actually already be dead, and this was just one of Hell’s punishments.

Chuckling, Sean went to a cabinet, pulled out something, he poured it into the human’s drink before handing it to him.

“Hangover cure,” Sean explained before Rip gulped it down.

Movement had Jax looking away to the entrance of the kitchen, and he went very still. It was Ray, his teammate still half-asleep, hair sticking everywhere, and sleeping pants hanging dangerously low.

He had wings.

Six in total, big, and long feathered, they twitched as Ray went over to his father, mumbling hellos to the stunned humans. Sean merely smiled at his son, flickering his nose playfully, before fixing him a plate of food. Ray took the plate, and settle between Len and Nate.

Sean watched amused as his son’s wings flared out then curled around the two humans, tickling feathers had Nate sneezing, while Len just sat there, eye comically wide. By the time Ray was fully awake, they were partially cocooned in them.

“Sorry,” Ray blushed, uncurling, and pinning his wings to his back, “sometimes they have a mind of their own.”

Sean snickered.

**_~.~_ **

Not surprisingly, the place had a garden, and it’s where Amaya found Ray talking to a female centaur, upon seeing her, Ray smiled and waved her over.

“Hey Amaya,” he greeted.

He was dressed in red robes, designed for his wings in mind, they had twitched upon noticing the woman, and when she had settled by his side, Ray’s wings curled around her. Ray didn’t notice, Amaya did, and she quickly felt a feather, marveling at it’s softness before turning her attention back to the Centaur, who was naked from the waist up.

“We will look into it.” Ray told the Centaur.

The Centaur bowed, “Thank you _Tataiu_ ,”

Then with a bow of the head to Amaya, left, “Trouble?” Amaya asked when the Centaur was out of sight.

Ray hummed as he offered his arm to her, a little surprised as the sudden gentlemanly behavior, Amaya paused before taking it.

“Not sure,” Ray answered as he lead her further into the garden, “that was Ku, one of the Herd leaders, apparently, the trees have been getting sick.”

“Do they know why?” Amaya asked, pressing close to Ray to prevent herself from falling off the small somewhat narrow bridge they were now crossing.

“No, that’s why she was here, she hopes I will have better luck at finding out.”

“ ** _Do_** you know why the trees are getting sick?”

“I have an idea,” Ray admitted, smiling when a bird landed onto of Amaya’s head, and settled there happily, it was cute.

Well if you can call a puffy white, golden spotted bird with six pink eyes cute.

Apparently, Amaya did, cooing at one that landed on her shoulder.

“If you want, you can join me” Ray then offered, wiggling his finger at a bird that settled on on top of his head “I’ll be leaving in two days.

Excited, Amaya agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
